Hogwarts Founders Reborn
by MajorWhitlocklvr89
Summary: Destiny Penwrath is a recluse and for good reason: she's the only daughter of Lord Voldemort. After an attack that leaves her orphaned, Destiny returns to England, and Hogwarts to train the other three Heirs of the Founders. After being raped, she joins the Order to find a weakness and destroy Voldemort once and for all. Can love help win the final battle for the world she loves?
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter world...i just mess with the character's lives**

**So don't sue me!**


	2. Chapter 1: Truth & Meeting the Heirs

**AN: Here I go again...lol. Here's another new story, this time for the Harry Potter fandom. Our awesome Professor Snape is finally getting some love. He's paired with yet another of my own creations. This girl has got some issues and big secrets so prepare yourself. Oh, and before I forget. How this story goes is from my own imagination. I'm gonna change things from the books/movies and if you don't like it, don't read my story.**

**So here we go...**

**Chapter 1: The Truth about Me**

** *Meeting the Heirs**

Diagon Alley was crowded today, the shops stuffed with new items and rushing students. Only a few days remained until the new term began at Hogwarts and it seemed that quite a few students were rushing to do some last minute supply shopping. Not that I was any better. Having agreed to be the assistant of Hogwarts' resident Potions Master, Professor Snape, I was spending my last days of 'freedom' getting the supplies off the list he sent me only yesterday. However, that wasn't my only reason for being here today. I was also searching for something, or rather someone, else. I was searching for the other three heirs of Hogwarts founding members. Being the heir of Slytherin gave me the ability to sense the other three.

Yes, I am the daughter of Voldemort. Not that he knows that I exist. My mother made sure of that when she left him. Cassandra Malfoy, my mother, was born a pureblood but held to none of their ideals. Her marriage to Voldemort was a great match, but once she figured out the truth behind his beliefs and movement, she fled. Made everyone believe that she was dead. Getting a divorce later was simple, considering that Voldemort really didn't 'exist' according to the Ministry. I was born five months later and for some strange reason, my mother named me Destiny.

A few years after I was born, my mother met, and later married Sir Gabriel Penwrath. He became the father I always wanted and he was very supportive when I got my letter to study at Durmstrang and also after my mother told him the truth about magic and who my biological father was. Sadly, knowing of our world did not protect him. A week before my 15th birthday I was sent home to bury both my mother and stepfather after an attack by Death Eaters. According to witnesses, my own uncle, Lucius Malfoy, tortured and murdered my mother himself.

2 years later, I witnessed the tactics of the Death Eaters first hand as they wiped out the entire student body and staff of Durmstrang...

***FLASHBACK***

I was dragged from my hiding place and brought before Voldemort with a wand at my throat. This was the first glimpse I had ever had of my father and the first thought that entered my head was how could my mother have let that thing touch her?

The Death Eater holding the wand at my throat was about to utter a curse when Voldemort said, "Wait, Lucius." He came down and grabbed my arm, shoving my robe up. He gazed upon my birthmark, which I now realized resembled the Dark Mark perfectly. Suddenly he released my arm and asked, "What is your name child?"

"Destiny Penwrath." Turning to Lucius Malfoy he said, "She is not to be harmed. Make sure you and the others remember that if you should ever see her again. Have someone take her to the nearest wizarding village. She is my witness to what I have done here today." He walked away, leaving me with my uncle. Remembering what he had done to my parents and to a majority of the dead students around me, I turned to Lucius and said, "You'll pay for what you've done Lucius Malfoy and I can only hope to be there to hear your screams when they throw you in Azkaban."

He smirked, grabbed my arm in a vice grip and while dragging me out of the castle said, "Perhaps in the end, it will be your screams I hear." He dragged me the whole way from the castle to the wizarding village and dropped me in front of the pub before popping out of sight.

***END FLASHBACK***

My skin crawled as I remembered his words. As I walked towards the bookshop to get the extra copies of this year's textbook Snape had pre ordered, two things happened. One, I saw a familiar blonde enter the shop before me, the tap of his cane echoing in my memories. The second thing that happened was my Dark Mark began to pulse. According to the texts, that meant the other heirs were nearby. Having a bad feeling about the blonde that just entered the bookshop, I darted across the street and entered the shop just a few seconds later.

The scene I came upon made my skin crawl. Lucius was standing in front of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his cane touching Potter's scar as he asked, "Is your scar hurting Mr. Potter, it looks quite red? I imagine that it is with the Dark Lord's magnificent work being done everyday by those who are loyal to him." I stepped closer and said, "My goodness Lucius, I didn't know that Voldemort let his followers blab about his work in public. But then again, you are his right hand man aren't you?"

Lucius smirked and said, "Destiny, how lovely to see you again." "It's Lady Penwrath to you Mr. Malfoy. Now, why are you harassing Mr. Potter and his friends? Surely Voldemort wouldn't want you drawing attention to yourself AGAIN, would he?" He sneered and released Harry, practically shoving him into his two friends who were standing behind him. It was as Hermione and Ron were helping him steady himself that I saw the birthmarks that told me I had found who I was looking for. Ron bore a birthmark on his right wrist that resembled a badger, while Hermione had one on the opposite wrist that was shaped like a raven in flight. It was Harry's birthmark that convinced me that my search was over. His was pulsing and glowing beneath the sleeves of his shirt, a lion medieval in design but powerful in form. He was truly the heir of Godric Gryffindor.

Lucius came up to me, too close for my comfort and asked me, "What are you doing here _Lady _Penwrath? What business do you have in Diagon Alley?" I sneered and stepped in front of my fellow heirs before saying, "None that concerns you. Now Mr. Malfoy, I'd leave if I were you. Before an Auror hears that you threatened Harry Potter and his friends. We wouldn't want anymore public disgrace, now would we?" He paled slightly before shouting, "Draco. come! We are going home!"

A tall blonde haired boy came down the steps, a look of boredom and indifference on his face. A pale gray glow surrounded him, alerting me to the fact that something about him was being suppressed. I smirked, turned to Lucius and said, "I'd get rid of that block on your son before his magic ends up killing someone." Lucius seemed to pale even further before dragging Draco out of the bookshop. I would have to keep an eye on that boy this year.

Making sure he was gone, I turned to Harry and his friends and asked, "Are you three okay?" They nodded and Harry asked, " What was with you and Lucius Malfoy and why did you defend us?" I smiled and said, "I defended you and your friends because I despise bullies. As for the history between myself and Lucius Malfoy, he was the one that murdered my mother and helped torture my stepfather. He was also one of the Death Eaters that participated in the massacre at Durmstrang. Unfortunately, despite being the only surviving witness to the massacre, I was unable to testify because of certain birthmark I have that makes me a not so reliable witness."

Hermione asked, "What kind of birthmark could do that?" "One that I was born with, but looks like one I willingly took." Her eyes went wide and she quickly looked at my left arm before asking, "Who the bloody hell are you?" I laughed and said, "A friend, I swear. I'm to be Professor Snape's assistant this year if that helps ease your mind." Harry nodded and said, "It does, but that still doesn't tell us who you are."

Impressed with his constant vigilance in protecting those he cared about, I said, "My name is Destiny Penwrath, the rest of my story I will be happy to tell you, but not here. What I have to tell you cannot be said in public." At that moment, I felt all four of our birthmarks pulse and judging from the looks on their faces, so did they. I moved closer to them and whispered, "I can explain that as well, if you really want to know. All of you are welcome to stay with me at my home until we get on the train to Hogwarts."

The three of them, all intrigued by what just happened, nodded and went to tell their families what was going on and to get permission to stay. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger did come over and ask me a few questions, which I answered as honestly as I could, my being a professor's assistant helping ease their minds about who their children were going to be with for the last few days of the summer. I gave each of them my Floo address so that they could send Harry, Ron and Hermione's trunks to my home with all of their belongings, these three having already finished their school shopping. The parents consented, Mrs. Weasley giving permission for both Harry and Ron, and after making my last purchase I led them to the Floo network the bookshop graciously offered and soon we were at Penwrath Manor.

I showed them to their rooms to change for dinner and then prepared for what I was about to tell them. The secrets I was about to reveal would shatter Hermione's heart and trust in the people she knew as her parents, but she needed to know the truth. I gazed at the four cases on my desk that contained the weapons and regalia of the four Hogwarts Founders. Each contained a sword, dagger, bow and in Hermione's cases, two pieces of jewelry. Harry and Ron had crest rings that would tell which heir they were. Hermione had a crest ring and also a necklace that supposedly was worn everyday by Rowena Ravenclaw herself.

I hoped that I was right. I hoped that I had found my fellow heirs...


End file.
